


Cheating the Devil

by Ribby



Series: Needs Must (When the Devil Drives) [2]
Category: The Prophecy (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-20
Updated: 2003-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Lucifer got what he wanted last time... now it's Simon's turn.
Relationships: Lucifer/Simon
Series: Needs Must (When the Devil Drives) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202453





	Cheating the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks: To [](https://cruisedirector.livejournal.com/profile)[**cruisedirector**](https://cruisedirector.livejournal.com/), as usual, for encouragement, being a sounding board, and putting up with my inability to stay in one tense... *smooch*.  
> 

Lucifer hates waiting. He's never been particularly patient, even when he was still the leader of the Host; after all, what does an angel need with patience?

The front door creaks open, and Simon enters, looking weary and unhappy. He stretches, and Lucifer has a moment to appreciate the clean lines of Simon's body before Simon's eyes open and he freezes, mid-stretch, eyes locked on Lucifer.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought we'd settled things between us a long time ago."

"Long time, Simon. I'm here because I thought you might need someone, ah, impartial to talk to."

Simon snarls softly. "I'm tired, Lucifer. I don't have the energy to deal with you. Go back to your Hell; torture someone else."

"Not healthy to bottle all that up, Simon. Who knows what it could do to you? Keep all that anger inside, and you might just... do something unexpected for a change."

"I've done enough, Lucifer. Enough for Heaven to close its gates to me..."

Lucifer chuckles. "What's that wonderful phrase the talking monkeys have? Oh yes: 'Needs must when the Devil drives.' They credit me with so much... it's just embarrassing! What you did, Simon, you did because you believed it was necessary, because it served some end; more importantly, because it served Heaven's ends... or His. But Simon... haven't you ever thought, just once, of doing something just for you?"

Simon, reaching his limits, growls, "Get thee behind me, Satan."

Lucifer laughs, low and sultry. "Oh, Simon, you know better. That only works if you believe...and you don't anymore, do you Simon. Of course, I _could_ take that as an invitation..." As he says this, Lucifer moves behind Simon, runs a slow hand down his back. Lucifer closes his eyes for a moment, savoring the idea of Simon, the perfect, pure angel, doing something completely out of character, like, say, slamming Lucifer into the wall and fucking him into next week. The smirk on his lips widens into a satisfied smile. Oh yes, that would be lovely... not only would he get the pleasure of that wonderful body, but that wonderful soul as well.

Simon flinches. "Get out, devil." But Simon's voice has none of the conviction Lucifer's used to hearing; it's a half-hearted protest. Closer now, Lucifer thinks, almost there... he'll have to go easy now, or the whole thing will fall apart. Leaving his hand on Simon's back, he says gently, "Simon. You need to do this. You can't give up now; it's too close to being over. Talk, Simon. "

Simon shakes off the hand, warm at the small of his back, and rounds on Lucifer, his voice nearly a growl, his eyes blazing with angry fire. "You want me to talk? Tell you what's wrong? We're winning, Lucifer; but I've seen almost everyone I care for die in this God-damned war. Except Gabriel, damn him." With every word, he steps closer to Lucifer, who, to his great surprise, is backing away, until his back hits the wall and there's nowhere else to go. Simon slams his hands against the wall by Lucifer's shoulders... they're nearly the same height, so he has Lucifer bracketed in completely.

"How does it feel, devil? Being trapped, nowhere to go, no way to escape?" The smile on Simon's face is twisted, cruel. Lucifer isn't afraid, exactly, but he begins to feel a little apprehensive. Simon bends his head so that their faces are inches apart. "Nervous, Lucifer? Beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea?"

Lucifer licks his lips and whispers, "You're talking, aren't you?" He's hard, aching, and hopes Simon doesn't push him any further against the wall or he'll find out...and then Simon bodychecks him into the wall, pressed against him head to foot, and the smile grows wicked.

"Well well well...what have we here." Simon closes his hand over the rise in Lucifer's pants, and squeezes, almost too hard. Lucifer hisses with the pleasure-pain, but doesn't close his eyes...at this point, he isn't sure what Simon would do if he gave him any indication of surrender. And although he'd hesitate to admit it to anyone but himself, it feels good, the dark pleasure tinged with pain.

Simon teases Lucifer a bit more, rubbing him roughly, nearly raw, his voice and stance still riding that edge of anger and cruelty. Hard, rough friction, just enough to keep Lucifer on the edge, not enough to push him over, keep him wanting, aching, and loving it. Almost like what Lucifer would have done, in fact-and the realization of how close he is to his goal makes Lucifer even harder, ache even more. "You like being in charge, don't you, Devil? Being the one in control? Not this time. You started this, and damn it, you'll finish it. On my terms, this time." He pushes Lucifer to his knees; Lucifer goes willingly, knowing (he thinks) what's next.

But Simon, being Simon, surprises him. When Lucifer bends his head to go for Simon's cock, Simon grabs his hair and pulls his head up. "Look at me. How does it feel, hm? Unwilling submission, forced compliance... you hate being subject to someone else's will, don't you?" Lucifer doesn't answer; Simon yanks at his hair, hard. "Don't you?"

"Yes." Lucifer's voice is strangled... even admitting it makes him uncomfortable. Simon says nothing, just studies him for a moment, fist still tight in Lucifer's hair.

Finally, he spits out, "Liar. You enjoy this... enjoy making me..." He breaks off, and shoves Lucifer hard against the wall; taken off guard, the Devil rocks into the wall and slumps down. Simon spins away and stalks to the couch, dropping his head, his hands gripping the back of the sofa tight enough for the springs to complain.

When he lifts his head again, the anger and cruelty is gone from his eyes and his stance; he looks exhausted. Lucifer comes to his feet, using the wall for support-he's still oddly off-balance from the whole encounter. As he approaches Simon, to... what? He's resisted any offer of help or support... Simon thrusts an arm out, warding him off. "Get out. You've done enough damage for one night. I'm well on my way to being yours, after this."

Lucifer stops, wants to reach out, have some point of connection between them, but Simon might break again...and he's no use to Lucifer broken. Not now, at least. He turns to leave, but at the door, his hand on the knob, he calls, softly, "Simon."

Simon turns to look at him, but there's no verbal answer.

"You're not mine as long as you resist me...as long as you can resist temptation. And as much as I'd like it if you gave in, you wouldn't be you if you gave in to your darkness... look at Gabriel."

There's silence, broken only by the click of the door opening. Lucifer steps over the threshold, his back to Simon, and as the door closes, says simply, "Goodnight, Simon. Leave a light on."  



End file.
